


Burn

by leonardodicaprio



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, M/M, Sad Harry, burn - Freeform, harry tweets, i wrote this in less than an hour please forgive me, just to prove to me that you can..’, ‘So kiss him again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardodicaprio/pseuds/leonardodicaprio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Harry gets upset.</p><p> </p><p>Very vague drabble about L&H and tweets that may or may not be about whatever stunt may or may not be coming up on a certain someone's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

“Then I’m gonna buy us our own island and it’s gonna have nice land and everything so you can start your own garden or farm and have all the fruit you want.” Louis whispers into Harry’s hair. 

 

“Yeah?” Harry whispers because it’s late and they have a flight in six hours and he’s sad.

 

“Yeah, Hazza, we’re gonna have a real big house so all our babies have their own rooms and there will be a real fancy kitchen where you can cook and bake whatever your heart desires and I’ll help.” Louis promises, shifts a little so his feet are out from under the blanket but Harry is still laying comfortably against his chest.

 

“You can’t even whisk, baby cakes.” Harry teases but he still sounds so upset, so broken and Louis feels like it’s all his fault.

 

“You’ll just have to give me another lesson. That way when we fly our families out they can see how great we are at being responsible adults with our angel children eating the perfectly cooked meal we’ve made them and then maybe hell will freeze over, who knows.” Louis tries to joke, he excepts a half hearted huff of laughter, not for Harry to burst into tears.

 

“I’m sorry.” Harry chokes out and Louis holds him tighter and shuts his eyes because he think if he left them open any longer then he might start crying too.

 

“Oi, hush up, Harold. You’ve got nothing to be sorry for. I love you, no matter what fucked up stuff they make us do, I’ll never stop loving you.” He reminds himself to write that lyric down in his special book of songs just for Harry. 

 

“B-but do you really think it’s that impossible? That hell will freeze over if we end up happy with a family?” Louis’ glad the lights are off because he’s not sure he wouldn’t kill their management if he saw Harry this vulnerable.

 

“Of course not, pumpkin.” Louis sighs and Harry rolls over to cling to him like a koala, “I meant hell might freeze over if I act like a responsible adult, was just trying to poke fun at meself and make you laugh, that’s all.”

 

“I don’t want to laugh, I just wanna love you.” Harry whispers and kisses Louis’ bare chest. 

 

Louis hasn’t seen Harry this bad since he was forced to send out all those tweets denying their relationship by calling it ‘bullshit’, Harry had gone so quiet once he’d seen them, his little light had almost stopped shining and Louis’ done everything in his power to help them through these publicity stunts and garbage gossip rags since. They’d pushed the boundaries too far this time. A years worth of Louis running his mouth and Harry making cryptic post on Instagram and Twitter and they’ve been digging their grave the entire time they thought they were getting closer and closer to being able to come out. 

 

It’s the last night of the European tour, they’re supposed to be celebrating, out getting smashed with their bandmates and crew members but instead they’re curled up in the dark of the hotel room, counting down the hours before the shit hits the fan. They should have seen this coming, should have sensed the calm before the storm, saw that one appearance in Paris, a few pics from her graduation, and a stupid stunt on Harry’s twitter was an eery sort of level of quiet from their PR. 

 

“Even if they force me to marry her, you’ll still be the one I come home to, d’ya understand?” Louis’ crying now, he’s frustrated because these disgusting people have convinced Harry that he can’t love Louis.

 

“You see this?” Louis sits them up abruptly and turns on the bedside lamp.

 

He sticks his forearm out at Harry and nods towards his compass, “You see that, it points to home. To you, always to you. To your ship that’s ‘just a ship’. And this,” Louis points to his wrist, “This rope will always be there, connected to your anchor ‘cause we’re strong and no amount of publicity stunts or rumors or fuckwit members of a management team will change that.”

 

Harry nods furiously and rushes forward to capture Louis in a passionate kiss. 

 

“I love you. I love our tattoos and your words and your face and I love you.” Harry murmurs between kisses and bites to Louis’ neck, they won’t go further than this, they never do on nights before they part because it feels like too much of a goodbye, like an ending and neither of them want that, ever.

 

Louis kisses him back deeply then presses butterfly kisses all over Harry’s face until they’re just resting their foreheads against each others and breathing one another in. 

 

“Hand me my phone.” Harry’s voice is gravely and so, so deep like it always is when he gets worked up and Louis almost misses what he said, too focused on the feeling of Harry’s lips brushing against his.

 

“What?! We’re having a romantic moment and you ask me to hand you your phone?” Louis says in his faux outraged and offended voice and Harry giggles and leans all of his weight on Louis so he can reach over enough to grab his phone. 

 

“You better be taking pictures of my naked body.” Louis threatens because he swears if Harry is texting Ben fucking Winston then he’ll throw the thing off of their fourteenth story balcony after microwaving it. 

 

“Mmm-mm.” Harry responds distractedly and continues typing away. 

 

“Who are you quoting this time then?” Louis asks softly and runs a gentle hand up and down Harry’s back.

 

Louis knows that look, the corner of Harry’s tongue peeking out of the right side of his mouth and the furrow of his brows can only mean one thing, he’s tweeting a quote that means a lot to him. 

 

Harry doesn’t respond, just shoves his phone in Louis’ face and sure enough it’s open to twitter.

 

 _‘So kiss him again, just to prove to me that you can..’_ it reads and Louis’ stomach instantly drops as he recognizes the song. 

 

“Don’t be sad, pumpkin, don’t be sad.” It’s all Louis can say, it’s all Louis wants, for Harry to be happy, for them to be completely unhidden and happy. 

 

He kisses Harry sweetly then looks at the tweet once more, refreshes the page and just as he expected, it’s gone. Deleted by one of the many people left in charge of Harry’s twitter. Louis wants to yell and scream because they got that taken care of right quick but they held Harry’s account hostage for hours so enough of the right and wrong people saw their little stunt. He doesn’t though. Louis doesn’t let it get to him because he knows not to do that or he’ll drive himself mad. Instead, he locks Harry’s phone and tosses it aside, thinks about all the brilliant fans who captured a screenshot of it, and smiles up at Harry. 

 

“I’m so in love with you.” Louis says airily like the whipped man he is and crawls back under the covers and pulls Harry with him. 

 

“I’m so in love with you as well.” Harry manages a small, tired smile and Louis knows this isn’t over, knows they’ll wake up tomorrow morning and got on that plane, knows that when they touchdown it’ll just be another day closer to their next publicity stunt, the next show they have to put on and Harry will pretend to be living it up with his mates while Louis plasters on a smile. 

 

But for now, Louis pulls Harry into his chest and lifts his chin so the younger boy can nuzzle under it. Harry curls into him and lets Louis wrap his arms around his balled up figure. Louis presses a kiss to Harry’s temple and they fall into a much needed sleep. They’ll make it through this. They’ve made it through two and a half tours of being controlled like heterosexual puppets on strings. They’re strong, they’ll make it through this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> spur of the moment inspiration from Harry tweeting and me imagining what led to that tweet. my tumblr is badzayn if you wanna come talk to me or give me your prompts! thanks for reading :)


End file.
